


Eternity

by YinHai17



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Banter, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Kinda, M/M, Nero doesn't know old english, Nero is a Sweetheart, Post-Canon, V is his own character, V loves his idiot boyfriend, William Blake is here to stay, and frankly I don't either, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinHai17/pseuds/YinHai17
Summary: There was something about V’s voice.Hell, there was something about how he talked in general.The weird words and intonations that he used, along with the way in which his eyebrows moved in a thoughtful manner when a verse caught his undivided attention…he would just do this thing with his hands when he got really excited too, moving them around, putting a sense of rhythm in the pauses that he made between lines.It was captivating.--------Or V is reading poems to Nero and he gets distracted.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! Here I am again, with a new fic! This one is fluffier, since the first one I did turn out to be more angsty than I anticipated. 
> 
> No beta this time, my friend was taking a little break uwu. So bare with me!  
> Again, I was inspired by @MateriaPam on Twitter! I would leave a link to the artwork... if I knew how. Gotta figure that one out. 
> 
> Either way, enjoy!

There was something about V’s voice.

Hell, there was something about how he talked in general.

The weird words and intonations that he used, along with the way in which his eyebrows moved in a thoughtful manner when a verse caught his undivided attention…he would just do this thing with his hands when he got really excited too, moving them around, putting a sense of rhythm in the pauses that he made between lines.

It was _captivating_.

Nero could barely pull his eyes away in those quiet moments. And most of the time he didn’t need to.

“You are distracting,” Nero smirked; his staring discovered. The Devil Hunter nuzzled his nose to his boyfriend’s cheek, making the taller man squirm at the contact before kissing him softly in the side. The book in V’s hands trembled, nearly falling out of his grasp.

“Could say the same about you,” he countered, his arms were wrapped around the middle of the other. Caressing through the black fabric of clothing, settling neatly over that heated skin that he loved to tease so much. V huffed, his left hand joining him, not necessarily to stop him but to caress the back of his fingers in return.

“I thought you wanted me to read this to you?” V inquired, briefly looking at him. Nero felt the book touch his forehead in two light taps, demanding his attention.

They’ve been chilling in the office for a while now, there was nothing to do, zero calls, zero jobs; at least for now. So, cuddling in the living room’s couch and hearing his goth poet boyfriend read some of his favorite equally gothic poems aloud, was a pretty _“stylish”_ idea. Although, he had stopped caring about the words a while ago.

“And I want you to,” Nero answered, amused by V’s annoyed and warm expression.

He always gave him this look of mirth and disappointment from time to time, when he asked Nero his opinion or interpretation of the text he was reading, only for the young descendant of Sparda to laugh uncomfortably under his scrutiny. Completely confused and frustrated with what “ _thee”_ and _“oer”_ were fucking supposed to mean.

“But _thy quaint visage and velvet voice_ make it hard for me to focus on what exactly…” his head blanked for a moment; the word forgotten. A crease formed between his eyebrows; V observed him attentively, a small smile adorned his features, Nero gave up. “What was it again?”

“Beguiled”.

 _“Beguiled_ means!”

V placed his arm down, taking the book to his chest “Yet, your vocabulary seems to have sharpened. I might be a good influence in you after all”.

“Keep dreaming”.

Faking offense V pinched one of Nero’s hands; a faint _“ouch”_ escaping the latter’s lips. “That’s not what I gathered from _thy sweet playeth of w'rds_ ”

“Shut up!”

V laughed, rich, and open. Nero was half tempted to tickle him without mercy. But the soft vibrations of his boyfriend’s laughter against his chest, made him warm, kissing the back of his head instead. 

It was silent after that, Nero resuming his touch over the summoner’s stomach. Content, the black-haired man let out a hum and resumed his reading, stretching his legs a little. The turning of the pages was the only thing betraying the absolute silence between them.

Nero used to hate silence, for him it meant either two things: _awkwardness or danger._ And it wasn’t until years later, that he had associated a new feeling with it:

_Comfort._

Of course, he couldn’t attribute that alone on V, he had met other silent bastards before, but none of them made him feel the type of comfort that he did. That right there was the plain truth. Moments like this were the ones that he always remembered when everything “ _turned loud”_. Those quiet moments that he shared with the people that he loved, reminded him what was he exactly fighting for.

_What he sought to protect…_

Nero frowned to himself. Ugh, Nico was right. He was getting sappier by the minute.

“I think you might like this one” that instantly caught his attention. Moving his body upright, he hugged the lank figure more to himself, placing his head over V’s shoulder. The latter taking the interested glim in those blue eyes as encouragement, chuckling briefly before reading.

V recited the poem clearly; his voice reaching highs and lows, singing it in a brief and enchanting manner. The poem left Nero with this…this vibe of longing and hope. The words were still a little confusing to him, not in the sense that he couldn’t understand them, it had to do more with how he felt with the way he had interpreted them. V put down his hand again, his head lulled a little bit to the right, those green eyes staring back at him with intend.

 _“What do you think?”_ they seemed to say, V’s intentions seeming meaningful in regards to what was read aloud; hoping for his partner to catch the meaning behind what was read. Nero shook his head, raising one of his hands from their clutch on V’s middle, he took a hold of the summoner’s cheek, feeling the warmth and softness of his skin.

“Mm…” the Devil Hunter pouted, his face trying and failing to remain serious. V clicked his tongue, impatient but entertained at his silence. He looked so adorable like this, so calm and happy.

He felt like that too.

These moments, these fleeting moments, where time seemed to stop and everything was fine, as he had mentioned, were the ones that he enjoyed the most. They just had this feeling to them… _this_ …

_Huh._

V’s eyes were completely on him, waiting. He was probably questioning what was going on inside his head and why wasn’t he cursing aloud by now. Pinching Nero’s cheek he let out, “A penny for your thoughts?” in that characteristically and impossibly smooth voice, leaning into his lover’s hand.

Nero couldn’t help himself.

He inched closer, sealing his lips with V’s. A fleeting exchange, followed by another, and another; _this_ was his answer. V reciprocated whole-heartily, letting out a hum, pleased. His tattooed hand finding Nero’s face, skimming it lightly with the tip of his fingers.

He gotta give it to that William guy.

_It did feel like eternity._

•°¯`••••´¯°•

_“He who binds to himself a joy,_

_Does the winged life destroys._

_He who kisses the joy as it flies,_

_Lives in eternity sunrise”._

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is called Eternity by William Blake (but you probably knew that). I had a hard time writing this one! I actually had a different ending in my first draft, but I felt that it was way too cheesy. So, I left this one instead. It felt more right to me!
> 
> I did have some problems writing Nero's reaction to the poem, so I'm curious on what you think about the ending. 
> 
> Also, Nero pretty much latched to that line of "He who kisses the joy as it flies, Lives in eternity sunrise”. He kissed V, cuz you know, he is his joy at that moment...ahem. I love my boys so much. 
> 
> I hope you are doing well! Leave a comment if you like! I really enjoy reading and answering to you guys uwu.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
